For example, a conventional receiving apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 receives a broadcast from a broadcasting station selected by a listener with a main tuner, and RDS data blocks (referred to as “group type” from now on) broadcast from an RDS broadcasting station with a background tuner (sub tuner).
In this case, it estimates transmission time between a specific group type containing TMC data and a different group type, performs radio processing (tasks) such as searching for an alternative station during the transmission time, and restarts receiving the TMC data when the transmission time elapses. In this way, it can receive the TMC data stably with the background tuner without losing the function of diversity (searching for an alternative station).